


Disheveled

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [103]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness, sparkling discipline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Sunstreaker and Static spend the afternoon in the sandbox.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://playswithworms.livejournal.com/profile)[playswithworms](http://playswithworms.livejournal.com/)’s claim on my 28 themes page. i'm sorry, hon. Bluestreak snuck in there and i couldn't stop him.

If anyone had ever asked, Sunstreaker would have told them he would rather go to the Pit than be caught playing in a sandbox. The sand was coarse and unpleasant feeling—digging into his joints, seeping into the space between armor plates, _scratching his paint_. He would definitely need Bluestreak’s help to clean himself up.

The sparkling sitting in the sandbox across from him made it all worth it.

Static giggled with delight as she tipped over a bucket and added to her “sandcastle”. It wasn’t much, as far as architecture went, but she had built it with minimal aide from her creator and was enjoying the project greatly. He would have to thank Emily’s parents for the idea later—this make believe beach was the perfect substitute for the times when they couldn’t get far enough away from the base to go to a real one. He would also need to send a second thank you to the plastics manufacturer that had been willing to make buckets and shovels sized for Cybertronian young—there wasn’t much of a market yet but, if Static’s reaction was anything to go by, there would be by the time Firestar delivered her sparkling.

With a proud smile, Sunstreaker pulled his holocamera from subspace and took several pictures of his creation as she “worked”. Knowing Blue, the sniper would want to put one or two on his desk.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bluestreak came home to a pouting, scratched Static and an equally scratched and irritable Sunstreaker.

“What happened to you two?” he asked carefully.

“We played in the sandbox.” Sunny’s voice held that tone that said he was just this side of royally pissed off. “And then someone decided that she didn’t need a bath.”

“No bath!” Static said, stomping her foot and sending a rain of sand onto the floor.

Blue sighed. Bath time continued to be a never ending battle with Static. “Okay. No bath. You can recharge with sand in your joints. Go to bed.”

Sunstreaker and Static both gaped at him.

“No bath?” The sparkling asked tentatively. “Really?”

“Really,” Bluestreak replied. “But you’re going to bed now.”

She pouted, but turned and walked to her room.

“Blue, what are you doing?” The artist asked.

“Teaching her the hard way.” The sniper took his mate’s hand and led him toward the wash rack. “Come on; let’s get you cleaned up at least.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Static was more scratched than either Sunny or Blue remembered when she stumbled into the living room. And she was walking as if none of her joints were working properly.

Sunstreaker could hear the gears grinding, and winced in sympathy. He felt Bluestreak do the same through their bond, but the sniper’s expression didn’t change.

“Bath now, please?” the sparkling asked softly.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Sunny replied, picking the sparkling up and carrying her to the wash rack.  



End file.
